


John’s Holmes

by problematic_just_because



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bisexual John Watson, But they don’t mention Eurus because it’s easier that way., Gay Mycroft Holmes, It’s all talking, M/M, Mycroft is Single and Ready to Mingle, Not that there’s any plot, OOC Greg but he’s a Plot Device, Pining John Watson, Post Season Four, Sometimes they laugh (GASP), Straight Greg Lestrade, They’re just talking about Mycroft, Unrealistic Pining but it’s a Plot Device, just this once, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_just_because/pseuds/problematic_just_because
Summary: “Your Holmes”. John hated that. Sherlock was really ‘Molly’s Holmes’ now a days. Not that he particularly cared, they were cute together. No, he wasn’t jealous of Molly. He was jealous of Greg. Though he dreaded admitting it.





	John’s Holmes

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, this is Post-Season Four where Greg’s Taking-Care of Mycroft has developed into a friendship. Just a friendship, though. Not that John knows that.

Greg walked in to the pub with a grin plastered on his face.  
“How’s your Holmes?” He asked as he sat down and took a sip from his pint.  
John only grunted.  
“Oh, you know, he’s Sherlock as always. But by the look of you it certainly seems you’ve been enjoying your time with Mycroft.”

“Your Holmes”. John hated that. Sherlock was really ‘Molly’s Holmes’ now a days. Not that he particularly cared about that, they were cute together. No, he wasn’t jealous of Molly. He was jealous of Greg. Though he dreaded admitting it. 

Greg just laughed. “Oh, you know, surprisingly fantastic as always. Shame he always tries to be the Iceman in public, really. He said this thing last night at dinner...”

John’s mind started to wander as Greg tells his story. He found himself a lot of the time these days fighting the urge to stomp his foot and yell ‘It’s not fair,’ a display Rosie was slowly but surely learning to perfect.  
He couldn’t help it. It really didn’t feel “Fair”. He’d lost Mary and as if that wasn’t bad enough Sherlock had been slacking off in his duties as best friend in the months since he’d started dating Molly. And to top it all off, Mycroft Holmes, British Government, most gorgeous man to ever don a suit, and John’s pitiful crush of seven years and running appeared to be suddenly interested in relationships. Just not with John. Obviously. Because Sherlock was still ‘John’s Holmes’ God did he hate that. 

Greg watched in bewilderment as John managed to drain one beer and start on another in the short time he was talking. 

“What’s wrong, John? I haven’t seen anyone drink that fast since uni.” Greg joked.  
John quickly flushed and set his mug down.  
“John? You sure you’re alright?”  
“Yeah...”  
Greg cocked an eyebrow at him. Very Mycroftian. 

Stop. 

John swallowed. “Yeah, just... you know. Seems like I’m the only one not paired up now a days.”

Greg snorted. “And me, let’s not forget. The forensics officer didn’t work out. As Sherlock predicted.”

John nearly choked and Greg must have caught the reaction. 

“Oh yes. Even such fetching characters as myself can have trouble with the ladies every once in a while.”

“But I thought...Mycroft...” John stammered. He couldn’t help it, he was confused. And... hopeful. 

Greg laughed then. “Yeah, no. Just friends. Still straight. Honestly, John I would have expected more from you what with all your years affirming your non-crush on Sherlock,”

“Yeah, you just... I just thought...... Well, HE’S gay isn’t he?”

“Oh there we go. That’s why you’ve been all up in knots isn’t it? You thought I’d been rolling out of bed with your actual Holmes crush to come and meet you.” Greg couldn’t help a giggle. “I’m sorry, bit funny in retrospect. I mean, I was starting to worry you could tell how long it’s been since I showered.”

John only blushed in the face of Greg’s expose- tightening his grip on his glass. Internally, however, a tiny John ran about his head screaming “Not together. Not together. Not together.”

“You should talk to him about this. I’m almost positive he’d be interested.”

John sighed. “Yeah, but I never see him anymore. Molly’s taken over his job of keeping Sherlock in line.”

“Should I set you up then?”

John’s head shot up at that. 

“I... I mean. That doesn’t really seem the route a grown man should take in this situation...”

“You’ve hardly acted as a grown man in this situation so far, though. I mean, how long have you fancied him?”

At that John only bowed his head deeper into his cup. 

Greg grinned. “Tell me. How long?”

“Since we met, I suppose.” John admitted quietly. 

“Oh, that’s worse than I expected! Consider me officially in charge from this point on, then,” 

“Greg, I’m not sure...”

“How about you show up at dinner next week instead of me? You should definitely try it- your crush is teenager levels of bad and conveniently you both desperately need to get laid. Consider it done. Don’t forget me when you enter the land of the paired.”

John wanted to want to fight Greg on this. He really did. But the tiny John was quite busy screaming “DATE! MYCROFT!” and anyways, there was more of a chance of this working than his previous plans of secret, silent pining for years on end. So he grinned, and he ordered another round.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Johncroft so I’m no longer a hypocrite.


End file.
